clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Deck:Splashdown
Strategy * Early game - (3:00-2:00) Now this deck is very defensive. You typically want to either slowly build a push or simply defend the Giant in front of the counterpush. Some ideal starting moves would be either Giant in the back or even Bowler in the back. I would avoid something like Baby Dragon in the back just in case the opponent has Graveyard because Baby Dragon is amazing vs Graveyard so you might want to save that. Also you want a chance to build a push as well. This deck isn’t quite an one-push Tower taker. You will want to send wave after wave of Giants ultimately crushing their defenses and send them crying home. This deck excels at that. Unlike most other beatdown decks such as Golem or Lavahound, a tank in the back is not as punishing and a push like Hog + E-Barbs can be countered very easily by Bowler + Knight. I always wait till the Giant is at the bridge to place the Baby Dragon because of the different move speeds and there is a chance that the opponent might place squishy troops feeling a false sense of safety since a splasher is not behind the Giant. So in a nutshell - Start off slow. Don’t expect to take a Tower early on unless your opponent pushes the same lane and you have an unstoppable counterpush coming. Try not to predict Lightning and DO NOT cycle Baby Dragons. That + make positive Elixir trades. Mid game - (2:00-1:00) Now you know your opponents deck. Try and keep track of cycle and Elixir as well. This deck you need to keep track of these things when making predictions. So with the cycle and who is ahead in Elixir in mind you want to then start building your big pushes. That being said, before 2x Elixir, rather than spamming troops ie- Bowler, Baby Dragon, Giant to get countered by an Inferno Tower because you don’t have enough for a Lightning, think what they might counter you with. If they use swarm cards and Inferno is out of cycle then go all in with Arrows in hand. If you just defended a push like Hog + Horde and only counter is Inferno then try not to spend Elixir because you want Lightning vs that Inferno Tower etc. Also one thing to keep in mind is damage is okay with this deck because you want to counterpush. Ie- Hog + Gobs coming in but you can Bowler it. ''' '''Take that swing and invest in your push. Counterpush and don’t overcommit saving Elixir for what you need. Rather than spamming troops, you can simply Giant + Baby Dragon and save for Lightning if they only have Inferno as a counter, rather than getting hard countered by the Inferno Tower. Late Game (1:00 – OT) Here you amp things up. That being said build up slow pushes. You want to put as much Elixir behind your Giant as possible. (Assuming they don’t have Rocket- In which case space out your troops). ''' '''So in this situation, if you have to choose between Tower damage or saving the troop essential for your push, just tank the damage. Judging when to take damage and when not to is a key skill you need to develop. In a nutshell, play smart and let all hell break loose. 'Matchups' Ah finally the big question. How do I beat spell bait and Lavaloon? Miner cycles with Inferno? Graveyard? The answer is… very easily. Onto the match-ups. Lavaloon Vs this match-up honestly just keep this in mind Lavahound + Balloon alone cannot 3 crown in a push. However you can. So I usually like to go for a Tower trade because it’s far easier to play this deck a Tower up. That being said, a cool, little defense I learned was to Lightning + Mega Minion if the Balloon and Lava is unsupported, and this shuts the whole thing down. Log Bait Early game you will most likely not make it to the Tower because it is hard to really Lightning and Arrows etc. in the same offensive push with Giant + support, but ideally you want to defend, not lose your Tower and counterpush early on, but in late game it is very easy because you really just need Baby Dragon, Giant, Lightning, and Bowler to melt all their defenses. Also vs this matchup please don’t keep putting Bowler behind Tower if they tend to Rocket it. Other than that this is a very easy match-up. Golem Lightning Vs this match-up you ideally want to Lightning the pumps and prevent giving them Lightning value. Try not to face Golem head on as the Giant is the smaller tank. It’s best to trade a Tower early on, preventing damage on the king Tower though then go for the 3 crown. Golem being more expensive means that it’s pushes cost a lot more for basically the same DPS. (Golem + Baby Dragon = 12 Elixir while Giant + Baby Dragon + Mega Minion are the same cost but far higher damage output.) Siege MY PRAYERS HAVE BEEN ANSWERED! Such an easy matchup. Bowler + Giant, honestly…. Siege doesn’t stand a chance. Just don’t do something like Bowler in the back if it’s Mortar 2.9, because they have Rocket, and this can allow the opponent to get a Mortar or X-Bow to lock onto the Tower. You will be out cycled but that’s fine because in 2x Elixir because there’s really not much these cheap cycle decks can do. Even X-Bow can't, as it relies on Inferno and you have Lightning. Baby Dragon and Bowler for the troops behind. Try not to clump troops together if the opponent has the Rocket. Graveyard Save Baby Dragon for defense, you will need to deal with the tank with a Bowler or Mega Minion, and you can shut down almost any Graveyard push. ''' '''Poison does not counter any cards in this deck, which means that synergy doesn’t work too well against this deck. 'Conclusion' This deck is super strong, extremely versatile, and it can be used in a variety of different metas. I understand it’s basically the Giant Bowler Meta deck but with Baby Dragon and Knight. Both decks work so well because of how well the cards synergize with one another and I believe this deck will bring you a lot of success. It’s really fun to play and easy to use and counters the current meta well, especially the ones that use moderate to low health cards (Witch, Wizard, Musketeer, Bandit, Night Witch, etc.) a lot of the time. If you have any questions, email me at sakupenopening@gmail.com. ''' '''Best of luck. Cheers.